everythingbusytownfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever!
Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever is the second video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It is released on August 17, 1989. Plot Lily is reading a counting book. Her father decides to make today a counting day and tells her to start by counting one of something, and then count two things, and when she goes up to ten, she should come home in time for lunch. Lily starts by counting one of herself, and then two hands, feet and long ears. Then she goes outside to find three of something. She counts three friends riding three tricycles with three horns. Then she counts four cows mooing, along with five funny frogs and five big splashes. Lily goes to Farmer Fox's farm to find something to count. She counts six crows and six scarecrows, and then the wind blows away the hats. She counts the hats, including one more making seven, which she wonders where it came from. It happened to belong to Mr. Frumble, who was chasing it. Lily counts seven airplanes in the sky. One of them crashes into Farmer Fred's tractor, and eight watermelons roll off and bounce away, so Farmer Fred has to chase them. At Farmer Fox's Farm Stand, Bananas Gorilla orders nine banana cream pies. Then Farmer Fox shows Lily the surprise: ten baby chicks are hatched, thinking Lily is their mom. Back home, Lily sings to her family about her day counting up to ten. Next she wants to count all the way up to 20. She comes over to Huckle's house and tells him it's her counting day. She asks him if he and Lowly wants to come with her. Huckle and Lowly agree and off they go. They count 11 members of a pig family, who are going to Busy Burger for lunch. There, Lily and Huckle count 12 pancakes and one hungry hippo. Lowly sneaks in and eats a stack of pancakes, when is called to come back by Huckle convincing him to find 13 objects. Huckle and Lily count 13 scouts crossing the street. At the zoo, Lowly buys fourteen balloons, and gets lifted off by them. Luckily, a giraffe saves him. At Huckle's Dad's grocery store, Huckle and Lily count 15 delicious apples. One of Mrs. Alligator's 15 apples have Lowly inside it which scares her, causing a mess in the store. In the playground, Huckle and Lily count 16 children sliding down a slide. In the library, they count 17 books, which Mr. Lion is carrying. He tries to juggle them, but fails. Then they see Lowly at a florist buying 18 roses. Lowly brings them to Hilda Hippo on her birthday. She sneezes them away, leaving 18 beautiful stems. Then the trio watch a parade and count 19 big bass drums. Lowly appears in a tuba and is blown out when it sounds. It's getting late and Huckle and Lowly have to get home since it's their dinnertime, but Lily tells them they haven't counted to 20 yet. However, Huckle apologizes to Lily and has to go home. Lily sadly says goodbye to Huckle and Lowly and goes home, too. When something catches Lily's eye on the dinner plate, she finally counts 20 carrots and her family applauds for her. At bedtime, her mom sings a lullaby that tomorrow Lily can count again. Segments # Introduction # One bunny # Two hands, two feet and two long ears # Won't You Come and Count With Me? (Tra La La, 1, 2, 3) # Three friends on three tricycles with three horns # Four cows and four moos # Five funny frogs and five big splashes # Six crows and six scarecrows # Seven hats and airplanes # Eight watermelons # Nine banana cream pies # Ten baby chicks # Lily's Counting Day Song # 11 pigs # 12 pancakes and one hungry hippo # 13 scouts # 14 balloons # 15 delicious apples # 16 children # 17 books # 18 roses and stems # 19 big bass drums # 20 carrots # Tomorrow You Can Count Again Characters Featured * Lily Bunny * Willy Bunny * Mr. Bunny * Mrs. Bunny * Huckle Cat * Lowly Worm * Farmer Fox * Farmer Alfalfa * Bananas Gorilla * Sergeant Murphy * Hilda Hippo * Mr. Frumble * Bob Fox * Grocer Cat * Mrs. Alligator * The Narrator * Other Busytown people * Bugs Songs * Won't You Come and Count With Me? (Tra La La, 1, 2, 3) * Lily's Counting Day Song * Tomorrow You Can Count Again Gallery Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever.jpeg Richardscarry best counting video.jpg Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever Trailer.jpeg Lily 2.jpg Trivia * This video was released in August 17, 1989. This was the same year that Walt Disney Pictures released the film, The Little Mermaid, and the Berlin Wall fell down in Germany, three months later. It's also the same year that Walt Disney Home Video released Disney Sing-Along Songs: Fun with Music on VHS, that Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever was also released on video way before this episode came, that View-Master Video, Warner Bros. Records, and Together Again Video Productions released Kidsongs: A Day at Camp on VHS, that Nick Jr. aired the first season of Eureeka's Castle, that Pete Docter directed his film, Palm Springs, that SIGGRAPH released, the Pixar short film, Knick Knack, that CBS aired the third season of Pee-wee's Playhouse, that CBC aired the fourth season of The Raccoons, that Greathall Productions released the Jim Weiss works, Good Night - Enchanting Story Visualizations With Sleepytime Music, The Three Musketeers / Robin Hood, Greek Myths and Tales from the Old Testament, on CD and audio cassette, that Price Stern Sloan, Inc. released, Wee Sing: Fun 'n Folk on audio cassette, that MCA Home Video released Rock and Read on VHS, that syndication channel aired the first season of The Legend of Zelda, that Lights, Camera, Interaction released You on Kazoo on VHS, that ABC aired the third season of Full House, the fifth season of Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears and the second season of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, that PBS aired the seventh season of Reading Rainbow, the twentieth season of Mister Rogers Neighborhood and the twenty-first season of Sesame Street, that John Archambault and Bill Martin Jr. published the book, Chicka Chicka Boom Boom, that Washington Department of Ecology recorded the video called Fabulous Wetlands with Bill Nye, that WSYT aired the third season of the TV series, DuckTales, that Fuji TV aired the first season of Dragon Ball Z, that Troubadour Records Ltd. released the second Raffi live album, Raffi In Concert With The Rise And Shine Band, that Focus on the Family aired the TV series McGee and Me on ABC, that Sire Records released the second Underworld album, Change the Weather, on CD, cassette and vinyl, that CITV aired the first season of Bangers and Mash, that TVGN/Pop aired the first season of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, that Chameleon Records released the Greg and Steve album, Holidays and Special Times, on vinyl, CD and cassette,'' that United Artists released the film, ''All Dogs to Heaven, that Paramount Pictures released the film, Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, that Nintendo released the video game, DuckTales, on Nintendo Entertainment System, that Toei Company released the film, Kiki's Delivery Service, that Aardman Animation released the first Wallace and Gromit cartoon, A Grand Day Out, that MS-DOS released the video game, Moraff's Pinball, that Capitol Records released the second Beastie Boys album, Paul's Boutique, that Fox aired the fourth season of The Tracey Ullman Show and the first season of The Simpsons, that Warner Bros. released two films, Batman and Lethal Weapon 2, that CBS aired the sixth season of Muppet Babies and the second season of Grafield and Friends, that NBC aired the ninth season of The Smurfs and the eighth season of Cheers, that Universal Pictures released, the Robert Zemeckis film, Back to the Future Part II and, the Spike Lee film, Do the Right Thing, that Broderbund released the video game, Where in Time Is Carmen Sandiego? ''on Apple II, that BBC aired the second TV serial, ''The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian/The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, that Walt Disney Pictures released the film, Honey, I Shrunk the Kids and that Wee Sing Productions released Wee Sing in Sillyville on VHS. * This is the same numbers and counting from LeapFrog: Math Circus, Numbers Everywhere, Baby Bumblebee: 123's and many more. * This title of the video was named after four books, Richard Scarry's Best Counting Book Ever, Learn to Count, Busy-Busy Counting Book and Can You Count?. This title of the video was not named before the book, Be Careful, Mr. Frumble!. * This video along with Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever would also be in the compilation video, Richard Scarry's Family Feature Starring The Busytown Friends!. * Those segments are also not from Sesame Street. * This is the only episode where the plot focus was on Lily Bunny. * It was Hilda's birthday on the same day as Lily Bunny's Counting Day. * This is the first time that Busytown takes place in nighttime at the end of the video. The second time would later then be in the beginning and the end of Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever. * On the number 6 segment, those birds are called crows and scarecrows. But on Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever, those birds are called blackbirds. * This is the only time where we see Lily Bunny in her pajamas. The second time would later then be Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever. * Lily's father is wearing the same suit in Mr. Fixit Fixes It on Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever. * This is the only time lunch Lily Bunny grabs a carrot and sing a song Lily's Counting Day Song same as the film A Goofy Movie. * This is the only time Lily Bunny sings two songs. * Fireman Ralph and the pig and mouse firefighters are absent. * This is also the debut of Lily Bunny, Farmer Fox, and Farmer Alfalfa. * This is the first time Huckle Cat asks, "Where's Lowly?", the second time would later then be Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever. * This is the second time there was a song from the ending. * This is the second time that this episode has a lot of limited animation. * This is the last time the Narrator that sounds like Tom Hanks or Rush Limbaugh, in the opening segment. * This is the second time Huckle's voice is high. But on other videos, his voice would be normal. * Stock animations of the sign plane title "Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever" was replaced with "Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever", the Busytown people working and "Based on books and characters created by Richard Scarry" and "Produced entirely in New York City" would be reused from Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever. Video Category:Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever Category:Video Series